1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtering devices usable to separate solid particulate from liquids and more particularly to filtering devices including conveying means for removing separated particulate matter and transferring such to an external point for disposition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a conveying means to remove and transport separated particulate matter in solid-liquid separators is well known and is disclosed, for example, in U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,087,620; 3,091,336; 3,221,885 and 3,225,928. Conveying means utilized in the filtering devices disclosed in the above-noted patents is shown in some detail in co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 957,708.
In all of the above-identified conveying means, a pair of spaced chains are used to move a series of transversely positioned flights held therebetween over a collecting surface wherein the flights drag the separated particulate from the filter device.